1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing rods and more specifically it relates to a fishing rod illumination system for increasing the odds of catching fish for fishermen of all skill levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fishing rods have been in use for years. Conventional fishing rods are comprised of an elongated rod, a reel attached to an end of the elongated rod and a length of fishing line attached to the reel extending through eyelets on the rod. A fishing hook, lure and/or bait is attached to the distal portion of the fishing line which is used to catch fish. The main problem with conventional fishing rods is that they require natural light to illuminate the lures. There are fishing lures that utilize fiber-optics to attract fish or light sticks, however if the fishing line is broken the light source is also lost.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the odds of catching fish for fishermen of all skill levels. Conventional fishing rods do not provide a separate light source for illuminating a fishing hook, lure and/or bait attached to the fishing line.
In these respects, the fishing rod illumination system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the odds of catching fish for fishermen of all skill levels.